


Zachary Quinto Bristles Up

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [23]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS Stars, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabbles, Drag, Dressing in Drag, Karl Urban In Drag, M/M, Movie Stars, New Zealand Actors, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "AOS Stars"Chris Pine explains to Zachary Quinto why Karl Urban is wearing a dress.





	Zachary Quinto Bristles Up

**Author's Note:**

> Quinto gets jealous.

Karl Urban flounced toward his dressing room, a trail of angry cigar smoke following him.

From across the room, Zachary Quinto watched his departure, then sat down in the chair Karl had vacated.

“What’s with the ugliest broad in Hollywood?”

“New role,” Chris Pine answered as he sipped his cappuccino.

Quinto stared at him. “Who did he get caught screwing?”

“I kinda like him in drag,” Chris said with a soft, dreamy smile. “A new Karl. That turns me on.”

“I look good in drag, too, Chris,” Quinto snipped.

“Spock’s awfully hot in tights,” Pine purred.

“Damn right! I exercise!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not represent Karl Urban, Zachary Quinto, or Chris Pine.  
> I do not own anything of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fashion Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866519) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
